myveryownfandomcom-20200213-history
TDV: Carpe Noctem
"Carpe Noctem", Latin for "Seize the Night", is a dream sequence Alfred has, in which he loses his beloved Sarah to the vampires. "Totale Finsternis" « Translations » "Ein guter Tag" German lyrics Vampire: Folg mir nach, vertrau der Nacht! Sie nur kann deine Seele retten. Fluch dem Tag und seiner Macht! Lös die Sehnsucht von allen Ketten. Folg mir nach, komm, fühl die Nacht! Wirklich ist nur, woran wir glauben. Flieh vor dem, was dich bewacht. Lass dir nicht deine Träume rauben! Über Gräber und Ruinen, Werden Todesglocken hall'n. Und alle Teufel steigen hinauf, Und alle Engel müssen fall'n. Wir sind hungrig auf Verbrechen. Wir sehnen uns nach Blut. Wir leben nur für uns're Gier Und nähr'n mit Gift uns're Brut. Gruppe 1: Die Welt im Tageslicht, Hat keinen jemals glücklich gemacht. Drum tauch' ins Meer des Nichts, Wo's immer dunkel ist und kühl. Und wenn du von der Dunkelheit betrunken bist, Dann fühl, fühl die Nacht. Fühl die Nacht! Gruppe 2: Dies irae, Kyrie. Libera me, Domine! Dies irae, Kyrie. Requiem da, Domine! Dies irae, Kyrie. Libera me, Domine! Dies irae, Kyrie. Requiem da, Domine! Dies irae, Kyrie. Libera me, Domine! Dies irae, Kyrie. Requiem da, Domine! Exultate Kyrie! Pie Agne, Domine! Dies irae, Kyrie. Sanctus, Sanctus exultate! Dies irae, Kyrie. Libera me, Domine! Dies irae, Kyrie. Requiem da, Domine! Gruppen 1 und 2: Fühl die Nacht! Und lass sie nie vorübergeh'n. Fühl die Nacht! Komm, schließ deine Augen, um zu seh'n. Fühl die Nacht! Was dir bestimmt ist, muss gescheh'n. Fühl die Nacht! Komm, schließ deine Augen, um zu seh'n. Fühl die Nacht! Fühl die Nacht! Fühl die Nacht! Sei frei! Aus den Gräbern und Ruinen, Werden Tote aufersteh'n. Und alle Ängste werden wahr, Und alle Hoffnung muss vergeh'n. Uns're Ordnung ist das Chaos. Verändern heißt zerstör'n. Wir wollen leben für die Gier Und zu den Raubtieren gehör'n. Die Welt im Tageslicht, Hat keinen jemals glücklich gemacht. Drum tauch' ins Meer des Nichts, Wo's immer dunkel ist und kühl. Und wenn du von der Dunkelheit betrunken bist, Dann fühl, fühl die Nacht. Fühl die Nacht! Gruppe 2: Dies irae, Kyrie. Libera me, Domine! Dies irae, Kyrie. Requiem da, Domine! Dies irae, Kyrie. Libera me, Domine! Dies irae, Kyrie. Requiem da, Domine! Dies irae, Kyrie. Libera me, Domine! Dies irae, Kyrie. Requiem da, Domine! Exultate Kyrie! Pie Agne, Domine! Dies irae, Kyrie! Sanctus, Sanctus exultate! Dies irae, Kyrie. Libera me, Domine! Dies irae, Kyrie. Requiem da, Domine! Exultate Kyrie! Pie Agne, Domine! Dies irae, Kyrie! Sanctus, Sanctus exultate! Gruppe 1: Fühl die Nacht! Und lass sie nie vorübergeh'n. Fühl die Nacht! Komm, schließ deine Augen, um zu seh'n. Fühl die Nacht! Was dir bestimmt ist, muss gescheh'n. Fühl die Nacht! Komm, schließ deine Augen, um zu seh'n. Gruppe 3: Carpe noctem! Carpe noctem! Carpe noctem! Carpe noctem! Carpe noctem! Carpe noctem! Carpe noctem! Carpe noctem! Gruppe 1: Fühl die Nacht! Und lass sie nie vorübergeh'n. Fühl die Nacht! Komm, schließ deine Augen, um zu seh'n. Fühl die Nacht! Was dir bestimmt ist, muss gescheh'n. Fühl die Nacht! Komm, schließ deine Augen, um zu seh'n. Gruppe 2: Carpe noctem lamia! Decet diem exsecrari. Sanguinem suge, belua! Debet pravum exsequi. Inquiem perpetuam dona nobis, Satanas. Bestia diaboli, dona nobis damnationem. Alle Vampire: Folg mir nach, vertrau der Nacht! Sie nur kann deine Seele retten. Fluch dem Tag und seiner Macht! Lös die Sehnsucht von allen Ketten. Folg mir nach, komm, fühl die Nacht! Wirklich ist nur, woran wir glauben. Flieh vor dem, was dich bewacht. Lass dir nicht deine Träume rauben! English lyrics Vampire: Follow me, trust in the night! Only it can be your salvation. Curse the day and all its might! Cut all chains from imagination. Follow me, come feel the night! Reality is just what we believe. Escape from what is guarding you -- Don't let others steal your dreams! Over all the graves and ruins, Bells of death will resound. And all angels have to fall, And all devils will ascend. We are hungry for crimes, We are longing for blood, We live only for our greed, And feed our brood with poison. Group 1: The world in the light of day Has never made anyone happy, So dive into the abyss Where it's always dark and cold. And when you're drunk and reeling from the darkness Then feel, feel the night! Feel the night! Group 2: Day of anger, Master. Deliver me, O Lord! Day of anger, Master. Give me rest, O Lord! Day of anger, Master. Deliver me, O Lord! Day of anger, Master. Give me rest, O Lord! Day of anger, Master. Deliver me, O Lord! Day of anger, Master. Give me rest, O Lord! Master, rejoice! Merciful lamb of God! Day of anger, Master. Holy, Holy, rejoice! Day of anger, Master. Deliver me, O Lord! Day of anger, Master. Give me rest, O Lord! Groups 1 and 2: Feel the night! And never let it pass you by. Feel the night! Come close your eyes, that you may see. Feel the night! What is destined now awaits. Feel the night! Come close your eyes, that you may see. Feel the night! Feel the night! Feel the night! Be free! From all the graves and ruins, The dead will rise again. And all fears will be realised, And all hope must be destroyed. Our order is all chaos. Our change is destruction. We will live only for greed And be as the predators! The world in the light of day Has never made anyone happy, So dive into the abyss Where it's always dark and cold. And when you're drunk and reeling from the darkness Then feel, feel the night! Feel the night! Group 2: Day of anger, Master. Deliver me, O Lord! Day of anger, Master. Give me rest, O Lord! Day of anger, Master. Deliver me, O Lord! Day of anger, Master. Give me rest, O Lord! Day of anger, Master. Deliver me, O Lord! Day of anger, Master. Give me rest, O Lord! Master, rejoice! Merciful lamb of God! Day of anger, Master. Holy, Holy, rejoice! Day of anger, Master. Deliver me, O Lord! Day of anger, Master. Give me rest, O Lord! Master, rejoice! Merciful lamb of God! Day of anger, Master. Holy, Holy, rejoice! Group 1: Feel the night! And never let it pass you by. Feel the night! Come close your eyes, that you may see. Feel the night! What is destined now awaits. Feel the night! Come close your eyes, that you may see. Feel the night! Feel the night! Feel the night! Be free! Group 3: Seize the night! Seize the night! Seize the night! Seize the night! Seize the night! Seize the night! Seize the night! Seize the night! Group 1: Feel the night! And never let it pass you by. Feel the night! Come close your eyes, that you may see. Feel the night! What is destined now awaits. Feel the night! Come close your eyes, that you may see. Group 2: Seize the night, demon child! It is right to curse the day. Suck the blood, beast! We must follow the depraved. Give us trouble everlasting, Satan. Beast of the devil, give us damnation. All Vampires: Follow me, trust in the night! Only it can be your salvation. Curse the day and all its might! Cut all chains from imagination. Follow me, come feel the night! Reality is just what we believe. Escape from what is guarding you -- Don't let others steal your dreams! Translation table __FORCETOC__